


Child of The Rogues

by GoringWriting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual!Roy, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Metahumans, Pregnancy, Team Flash and The Rogues Work Together, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, Trans Male Character, Weddings, trans!mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: A sequel Fic to my story Age of The Rogues, picking up after Rosa tells the Rogues that she is pregnant and following her through the chaos that is a metahuman pregnancy and following Hartley and Axel as they plan their wedding.





	1. Practice Makes Perfect

“All right Ladies and Gentleman. While Rosa and Sam are with Dr. Snow we’re going to begin practicing for when Rosa’s water breaks. We will be prepared and we will make sure no harm comes to this child,” Len says meeting each of their eyes.

“Lenny, she’s only a few weeks pregnant, she’s not even showing yet,” Lisa says.

“That does not matter, this baby is going to be delivered with as little chaos as we can prepare for, am I understood?” Len asks and they all nod.

“Sam made a good call making him one of the godfathers,” Mark says and Shawna nods and they make sure that they know exactly where the suitcase is so that Shawna can grab it while Mark gets the car when Rosa says it’s time. 

“Okay, Mick will call Dr. Snow when her water breaks, Mark will drive and Hartley is her Lamaze coach, so they’ll head over in the first car. The rest of us will follow or go ahead of them to clear the streets for them,” Len says and they all do a quick practice before Sam and Rosa come home.

“So, how was the Doctor’s appointment?” Len says pretending that they did just drive back and forth between Star Labs and the safe house five times to get used to each turn and light so that they can maximize their efficiency.

“It was good, but you know the strangest thing happened,” Rosa says and Len’s stomach sinks and he worries that something happened to the baby.

“Oh? What’s that?” Len asks.

“I saw the same three pass by the lab five separate times,” Rosa says.

“Really?” Len asks innocently.

“Yeah, and you know something interesting? All the cars looked like ours,” Rosa says putting her hands on her hips and a soft smile on her face.

“Oh, maybe they were just trying to make the trip between two points as short as possible,” Len says and Rosa smiles wider.

“Thanks. It’s good to know that I can count on you guys to help us out,” Rosa says and wanders off with Sam in search of snacks.

Len smiles and clicks through the baby-proofing materials he just bought online, after all, it’s never too early to start. 

“Snart, I swear, if I can’t get the toilet open because of your baby-proofing I’m not cleaning up the result,” Mark says and Len laughs.

“You do realize that you just implied that you’re about as intelligent as a toddler,” Len says and Mark scowls at him.

“Screw you,” Mark growls but there’s no reaal bite in his words.

“Actually that’s my job,” Mick says and he bumps knuckles with Axel.

“Hey Snart, Mardon, how early do cravings start?” Sam asks a worried look on his face.

“Usually two to three weeks, with Lise our mom never had them,” Len says and Mark concurs.

“Oh, okay,” Sam says.

“Why?” Mick asks.

“Rosa is tearing the kitchen apart looking for artichokes. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her eat an artichoke in all the time we’ve known each other...also, do we even have artichokes?”

“Check my garden, I know I planted some,” Mick says and Sam thanks him and heads back into the kitchen and out into the yard.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a woman crave artichokes while pregnant,” Mark says.

“Neither have I, but this is a metahuman pregnancy so who even knows what the norm is for this situation,” Len says and they make a note to keep everything they can think of in stock in this house.

Because who even knows how much weirder her cravings are going to get, and Len doesn’t want to be the one to tell her that they don’t have what she’s craving. He doesn’t need that headache. After Lisa was born he never wanted to go through another pregnancy where he would have to supply the food and comfort. God help them when Rosa starts getting too big for her clothes.


	2. Baby proof

“God dammit!” Mark shouts waking the entire house. Len sits bolt upright with his gun at the ready and he and the other rogues rush to the kitchen where Mark is on the ground rubbing the top of his head. Next to him are the cereal boxes that they normally keep on the top of the fridge.

“What happened here?” Axel asks from wear he’s leaning tiredly against Hartley.

“All I wanted was one lousy beer, but Snart had to go and put this ridiculous contraption of the fridge,” Mark says motioning to the locking device for the fridge.

“Hey! Nothing I build is ridiculous!” Hartley says.

“Besides, it will make the kitchen more safe for the baby,” Len says crossing his arms.

“Snart, the baby isn’t going to be here for another nine months. I think baby proofing can wait,” Mark says as Mick opens the fridge without a problem.

“So, what you’re saying is, you are having a hard time working around something meant to impede babies,” Sam says.

“The only reason I am having trouble is because Hartley built this stuff. Why couldn’t we use the store bought ones?” Mark grunts standing up and moving the cereal into a cabinet so the same thing that happened to him won’t happen to the baby.

“The store bought stuff was too easy to get around,” Len says.

“Snart, the baby isn’t going to be a criminal mastermind straight out of the womb you know,” Roy says.

“Who knows? I learned to get out of crib before I could stand,” Len says.

“Did they even use cribs in the stone age?” Axel asks and Len gives him an unimpressed look.

‘Well as nice as this chat is, since the house isn’t under attack Axel and I are going to go back to sleep,” Hartley says.

“Oh? Big plans for tomorrow?” Lisa asks.

“Yeah, we’ve got to start planning our wedding,” Hartley says and they leave the room.

“You know with everything that happened I forgot that they were getting married,” Roy says.

“I didn’t I’ve already got tons of brochures for them,” Lisa says smiling ear to ear.

“And on that note I’m going back to bed,” Roy says and Jesse follows him upstairs.

“I should get Rosa to bed. She needs her rest,” Sam says yawning.

“Sure, blame me. Len I appreciate you baby proofing the house, but maybe we can take it off some of the more used areas for now and put them back when my due date gets closer,’ Rosa says and Len smiles and nods and Sam takes Rosa back to bed.

“Come on Mark, let’s get back to bed. You can have a beer tomorrow,” Shawna says and they head back to bed. 

“G’night Lenny,” Lisa says yawning and going back to bed.

“So, this is what it feels like to be grandparents. I gotta say it’s exhausting,” Mick says pulling Len close.

“I know but it feels so good. I never thought the idea of there being a baby around here would be so exciting,” Len admits.

“Neither did I. But, I can’t wait to meet the little firebug,” Mick says.

“Me too,” Len says and they go back to bed and fall asleep in each other’s arms.


	3. Metas

Back before the whole Nursemaid incident the Rogues never seemed to get targeted by the new metas in town. They always focused on the Flash since he was the most likely to try and stop whatever scheme the meta of the week is trying to pull. But now that the Rogues have gotten more news coverage as a team of metas, not a hundred percent true but who are they to judge, more and more Metahumans have been coming after them. Some want the honor of taking them down while some want to join. 

Len dodges a parking meter that the newest Meta trying to make a name for himself hurls at him and Sam pushes Rosa away from the nearest metal object.

“Where's the Flash? Surely someone had reported this Meta,” Len says and rolls under a stone bench.

“Damned if I know!” Mick shouts back.

“Oh no, they sent Baby Flash,” Axel says as Wally streaks into view.

“Axel you're not that much older than me okay,” Wally says.

“Get Rosa to safety Kid,” Len says and Wally vanishes with her.

Now that they no longer have to worry about Rosa they are able to take the meta out with a simple coordinated attack.

“Call the kid. Tell him to bring Rosa back and we'll trade,” Len says and the trade goes simple enough and Rosa and Sam drive to their separate apartment for some time away and the rest of the Rogues go home.

“That meta is lucky he didn't hit Rosa or he wasn't getting out of here alive. Especially if I had anything to say about it,” Mark growls and they head home to work on dinner.

“Snart can I talk to you?” Hartley asks holding Len back from the others.

“What's up Hartley?”

“I... I...Do you want to be my best man?” 

“Do you want me to?”

“I...yes. More than anything. You're the closest thing to family I've got and Mick already got ordained,” Hartley says.

“Then I would be honored Hart,” Len says clapping him on the shoulder and they head home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr, and be sure to leave prompts and fic requests for me ;)


End file.
